The Siege of Cadia
by tylerdude3141
Summary: The most brutal and costly battle the Imperium has ever been in. Rated M for Violence, Language.
1. Siege

Warhammer 40,000: The Siege of Cadia

Chapter 1: Siege

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN WARHAMMER 40,000!**

There are countless Regiments of the Imperial Guard, stretching far and wide. There are Armageddon Regiments, Cadian, Catachan, Mordian, Tanith, Attilan, Valhallan, and Vostroyan to say the least. But deep down, as diverse as the training of the soldiers is and how different the fighting styles of these legions are, they are all human; nothing more or nothing less. There may be ab-human soldiers as support units for the Imperium like the Ogryns and Ratlings, but they all are relating to human.

But, as many soldiers that the Imperial Guard have, there are plenty who stand up to the Guard and fight them and kill them. It's costly every time the Imperial Guard goes to battle because of the frailness of the soldiers that are produced. But no battle has ever been as costly as the Siege of Cadia…

"By the emperor, what the bloody hell is that?" a young guardsman screamed when he looked in the sky to see several hundred large ships hovering above his home. After he shouted, over 10,000 Las Rifles fired at the ships, hoping to kill the invaders. The ships showed no sign of decay, no sign of damage. The 10,000 + soldiers retreated back inside the headquarters that they were stationed at.

"Everyone, listen to me!" shouted an Imperial Lieutenant. "All civilians will be made into militia. All guardsmen get to your defensive positions within the base! Scouts: relay these orders to the other lieutenants and captains!" After the young officer said his orders, the civilians charged into the armory to get a rifle. The guardsmen mounted the walls and bunkers within the small base. And all of the scouts retreated from the base to relay orders to other officers. "Emperor, show us mercy…"

The ships overhead started deploying the payload it had in store for the Guard. Daemons appeared out of the ground outside the walls of the Imperial Base. Some even burrowed to get inside the base. And at least 5,000 Chaos Marines left their ships. The guardsmen and militia were too busy eliminating the horrifying daemons that were tearing up their brothers and sisters to bother with the marines. The marines opened fire upon the distracted guardsmen. War has begun…

A young sergeant stood up from a group of guardsmen from deep within the inside of the large base. Slowly, he walked outside into the armory. Inside, he saw a locker that said "Nordmin". It was his locker. Inside laid a Power Sword engraved "We are the Imperial Guard" and a Hotshot Laspistol. He picked both up and went back inside the base to rally his squad. He shouted "Squad, attention!" as loud as he could. 9 young guardsmen stood up in front of him, shaking. "We're getting out of here. I ask one thing for each one of you men. Kill as many of those Emperor-Damned spawns of chaos as you can!" barked the sergeant. The 10 men marched out bravely into the urban-like surface of Cadia.

Note: If you want an O.C. included in my Fan-Fiction, just post as a review. I'm going to accept all. Just follow these requirements:

Name (First and Last):

Rank (Notice: Not all can be a Sergeant or commanding a unit. You can be a Psyker, a Priest, a Commissar, and etc.)

Gender

Race (Human, Ogryn, Ratling, any as long as it is allied with the Imperium or if it is Imperium)

Sector (Whiteshield, Regular, Kasrkin, Daemonhunter, etc.)

Wargear (Weapons, Medical Equipment, and Prized Possessions (if any))

Personality

Type of Squad (If able to command a unit)

Enjoy reading!


	2. Hell

Warhammer 40,000: The Siege of Cadia

Chapter 2: Hell

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN WARHAMMER 40,000!**

The newly-bombed Cadia was covered in the charred ashes of the destruction and the explosions in the streets and the now-ruined outposts and shops. Groups of soldiers, some large platoons and regiments, some squads of Space Marines, slowly walked through the streets, to kill the investment of the forces of Chaos have done to Cadia. Sergeant Nordmin of the 858th Cadian lead one of the groups…

Ten young Guardsmen would stand nothing compared to the horrors that now roamed all over their home. They didn't care about the cost of their lives, they wanted their brothers and sisters to be able to come home without running into a group of daemons or Chaos Marines.

Softly breathing under his breath, he whispered to his squad, "Possible hostile detected, directly ahead. There is a possibility of friendly. Jonas, move forward. See if he's friendly or hostile. Do NOT miss if he's hostile!" And with his order, Private Jonas slowly and cautiously walked forward, holding his Lasrifle close to him, preparing for the possible combat ahead of him.

"Friendly or hostile! Friendly or hostile!" Jonas shouted at the man ahead of him. "I'm friendly! Don't shoot!" responded the man. "Prove it then…" Jonas responded. "I am Private Roger Willis of the 89th Cadian. My squad is dead and I'm the only one left! There are 4 Chaos Marines ahead. They were the ones who killed my squad! Please, help me get rid of them…" Willis responded. "Very well... Nordmin, he's friendly!" Jonas shouted to his Sergeant, now leading his squad closer to the two men.

"Follow me. I'll show you where those damn marines who killed my squad are," growled Willis as he led the 10 men to a small building complex. Just as the men broke for cover, a bolter fired at the men, one of them ripping through Jonas's head. The young guardsman fell to the ground, with no last word erupting from him. All that was released when he fell was a dying breath and a small puddle of blood where the head landed, as blood still oozed from the kill shot. One of the guardsmen looked back at their fallen comrade. "Jonas!" shouted Corporal Kayne, the medic of the squad. "Nord, tell the guys to cover me! I'm gonna see if he can make it!" shouted the medic. And with that, the medic ran into the open street, taking cover behind a car as the forces of Chaos opened fire on him. When the Chaos Marines leaned back on their cover to reload their weapon, the guardsmen leaned out of the corner segments of the wall and opened fire on the marines.

Slowly, Kayne pulled back the body of Jonas, not knowing whether or not his ally is dead or not. The gunfire whizzed over his head and pass his sides, some shots ripping though his uniform. As he set the body to a sitting position against a car door, he felt the young guardsman's chest, checking for a pulse. "Nothing!" the medic mumbled to himself out of discouragement. He rested his hand on his neck yet again to check for a pulse. Yet again he detected none. Holding back the tears he had in his eyes he shouted, "Man down! Jonas is dead!"

Seeming as though angels fell from the skies or daemons ripping apart their brethren for their own kill of the squad of guardsmen, five young Vanguard Marines from the Apocalypse Chapter dropped down onto the position and ripped through the Chaos Marines ahead of their position. When the marines dropped, the shooting and the gunfire in the street stopped in a heartbeat. The forces of Chaos were afraid. The Power Swords their foes wielded ripped through the flesh of the Chaos Marines. Seemingly in a second, the forces of Chaos dropped to the ground, dead. 

"So this is all Chaos sent to play? Ha! They stand no chance against us!" cheerfully shouted a cocky Vanguard. "Relax, brother-marine. The enemies here may be slain, but our allies seem shaken. Come, friends! We mean no harm to you!" reassured Roland, another Vanguard. And with his reassurance, nine of the ten soldiers erupted from their protective positions. The only one not to leave was Kayne, mourning for the loss of the life on his best friend.

Constantly flashing into Kayne's head was a flashback between Jonas and himself. "When Chaos finally go back into their holes in the "Eye of Terror" and die and when the Eldar stop fucking warping here and slicing the living shit out of us, I'm gonna buy you a cold, fucking beer. And we're gonna be the best drunk friends that the emperor be blessed to live. And emperor praise we still live to have beer. You think they serve beer on Holy Terra?" rambled on the remnant of the now-dead Jonas. "Yeah, they do serve beer on Terra…" whispered Kayne to the dead body, tears streaming down his face.

One of the Vanguards, Roland, gently walked over to where Kayne was mourning. "What has happened, friend?" asked Roland, peacefully. "What the fuck do you want, you damn marine?" barked back Kayne, tears still streaming down his face. Calmly, Roland sat next to the heart-broken guardsman. "What has happened, my ally? Did you lose someone?" asked Roland, still remaining calm and peaceful. "Yeah, I did. My best friend Jonas was killed out here before you deployed. If you and the rest of your damn chapter came fucking sooner, he and a few hundred other fucking guardsman can still be alive and they'd be the hell out of here!" shouted Kayne angrily. "I know you are angry, guardsman. But soldiers die in battle. They die on both sides. Another guardsman who died probably had a mourner who was his best friend. They move on. They avenge. Now get up, we're going ahead," Roland responded. With that, Kayne followed them up the street, "Sniper Alley".


End file.
